A year later
by lovelygirl101
Summary: I wanted to cry when i finished the last book of the series. What happens with our favortie vampire characters, Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and Adrian. Click here to find out. Love, war, honesty, revenge. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I woke up and looked over to the other side of the bed and found a beautiful man asleep next to me. I grinned. I slowly and quietly got out of bed, not wanting to wake him up, but it didn't work. Once when I was sitting up, he woke up and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back down and started smothering me in kissed.

I laughed. "Dimitri I have to go in early today." I said.

"Yeah? Well I don't." He said and continued kissing me.

I gently pushed myself out of his arms and glared at him. "I can't be late." I said. It has been almost a year since I have been Lissa's guardian and since Dimitri had been Christian's. Lissa had been doing very well as queen. She had changed a lot of rules. Lissa and I just got back from traveling the world. We were gone for about 6 months. Lissa had changed the rule where Morio should learn how to fight. Lissa had been giving speeches and I have been training Guardians and there Morio.

Six months. Six months without Dimitri. It was torture. I just got back last night at like 10:00 and there he was waiting for me in my room, on my bed with a big cute grin on his face. I remember running into his arms. HE picked me up and swung me around and then we kissed and kissed and kissed. Kissing him still sends me chills down my spine.

Today I had to guard Lissa at her court meeting. Her boyfriend Christian will be there too, but Dimitri doesn't have to guard him there.

"Roza, stay with me." He said, running his fingers through my hair.

I sighed. "I want to. I do, but I can't. You know that."

"I know." He said softly. "I've just missed you so much."

I put my hand on his cheek. "I miss you to, baby."

He pulled me down for one last kiss. This kiss was sweet, gentle and short. When he pulled back, I felt my lips tingle and he left me wanting more. "Go get dressed. I'll see you later." He whispered.

I crawled out of bed and hopped in the shower. When I got out of the shower I dried myself off and got dressed. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail and went back out to the bedroom.

Dimitri was in bed reading. He looked up from his book and checked me out head to toe. "You know, I love a woman in a uniform." He joked.

I giggled. "Really? I thought you loved women when they are out of there uniform." I said bringing back those famous Rose Hathaway comments.

HE smiled. "That's just you." HE said and winked.

I rolled my eyes and slipped my stake into my belt loop. Then I walked over to Dimitri and kissed him on the lips. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Be careful." He said and I left the room.

Lissa was really good at this Queen stuff. She might say that she hates it and doesn't want to be Queen, but I can tell that's she's lying. She doesn't like the fact that she has to boss everyone around and that there are people who never agree with what she wants. But she loves the fact that every time she does change a rule. The world seems easier. She is changing and improving life's and she loves that.

Right now there was an argument about how people were still disagreeing with the fact that Morio are learning how to fight.

"This is why we have guardians. We don't need to learn how to fight." Lord Ivashkov said.

I rolled my eyes. That was the only thing that he has been saying for the past couple of meetings. It was getting tired of this. He wasn't going to win.

"Look Lord Ivashkov, I understand what you are saying. But dhampirs are already so low in numbers and Morio and dhampirs combined are still lower than all the Strigio. I'm not saying that we should go out and fight side by side with our guardians, I'm just saying that if a Strigio find us and the guardians aren't around then we should know how to protect ourselves." Lissa said. I was leaning against the wall and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I agree with Queen Valissa, besides the rule has already been made and many people are already learning how to fight….or how to defend themselves would be a better way to put it. I think we should stop arguing about it." Arianna said.

"Hallelujah!" I said. Lissa looked over at me and laughed. Soon everyone else chimed in as well, except for those who are still not happy with the rule.

"Okay so now that that is settled, we should move onto the next topic." Lissa said.

Some people huff and puffed but everyone else nodded.

"Alright so as you know the Strigio numbers are still rather large and when Rose went to Russia she found a lot of good dhamphirs that are not guardians to anyone. They were just unpromised hunters. I think that we should have a couple of guardians track them down." Lissa said and she stopped to see how everyone's reaction was. They stared at her with wide eyes.

"No, no, no. I will give in on us learning how to fight, but not this. You already said it. We are low on numbers, why send more guardians to find these unpromised ones when we don't even know where they are? More guardians are going to get killed, don't you think?" Lord Ivashkov said.

"I agree, that's why we will find out where these unpromised guardians are and then have some guardians go and get them…or maybe even we will call the unpromised guardians to us, so we don't have to waste are guardians if that's possible. The point that I'm trying to make, is that we still have some Morio that don't have a guardian. I don't care if they are ten or eighty. Everyone needs to be protected. That is one of the reasons why we are learning how to fight. So if it comes down to it we can defend ourselves." Lissa explained.

"Those guardians are unpromised for a reason." Someone yelled.

"Yes, I understand that, but they are talented and they can help us. I'm just going to lay that thought out there and ya'll can think about it. We need more guardians one way or another. The Strigio are in fear right now, because of these changes. We need to be prepared for anything that comes at us." She said back and took a breath. We may not have the bond anymore, but I could tell that she was getting stressed.

"Does anyone have any other suggestions, maybe?" I joined in. I did that a lot when Lissa needed help. Most of the time guardians weren't suppose to talk at these things, but I changed that rule. Lissa and I thought that we should have a say. I wished Dimitri were here. He would help me on this and we would probably be quietly making jokes about how Lord Ivashkov won't shut up. I smiled at the thought.

"I do." We heard someone say softly. We all turned are heads and saw who had spoken. It was Jill. She was usually quiet at these meetings.

"Yes." Lissa said, telling her to go on.

"Well, maybe some of the guardians that you have down there working at front desks and stuff should be well…..protecting us again." She said.

"Yeah! Like Mikhail." I yelled.

"I second that motion." Eddie agreed.

"I don't. They are in there for a reason." Lord Ivashkov yelled hopping out of his chair.

"Oh, shut up. I am sick and tired of you arguing against everything. You aren't going to win. So just shut the hell and go complain to someone who actually cares." I said to him.

"Rose, that was uncalled for." Hans said.

"What? Someone had to shut him up sooner or later. I mean, come on it was getting on everyone's nerve." I replied.

"People listen to me because I am rational unlike you dumb ass friend over here that was able to compel everyone to vote for her." Lord Ivashkov said.

I raised my eyebrows. Oh no he didn't. No one dishes on Lissa like that, unless they want to go through me. I slammed my hands on the table and leaned over the table to get in his face. "Listen you little grumpy jealous old man, you-"

I was interrupted by Hans. "That is enough. Everyone has a right to speak their mind Rose."

"Yeah well last time I checked calling the Queen a dumb ass was a little more than speaking there mind." I replied to him.

"Okay everyone settle down. I think we are going to go ahead and dismiss this meeting. We will continue this at are next meeting and there will be no name calling or insults, agreed?" Lissa said.

"Agreed." Everyone said at once.

"Good, meeting adjourned." She said and I walked her back to her room. When everyone was out of sight I said, "Can you believe him?"

"Yes I can, I have been seeing that coming for a while, and actually I was expecting worse. Rose, I'm Queen now; I can handle little things like that. I have to be able to or else I will look weak. This isn't like school were you always stood up for me. I can handle these things….without bringing attention to myself. So please let me." She said.

I groaned. "Fine." I said. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked.

She giggled, "Where do you think? I want to go see my man."

"Ugh." I said.

"You're man will be there too." She pointed out.

I smiled. "You're right. Let's run there." I said.

She laughed. "Come one tell me the details, what happened last night?"

"I'm pretty sure that it's the exact same thing that went on with you and Christian."

"Probably." She said.

I laughed.

"Little dhampir." I heard someone say behind me. I stopped. I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. I knew it was Adrian just because of the name he called me. I haven't seen him in about a year and last time I saw him we had gotten into a fight that left me speechless.

I turned around. "Adrian." I said and nodded to him. I didn't like what I saw. He was with four guardians and a murderer. The murderer was Tasha Ozera.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What the hell is she doing here!" I yelled, stepping in front of Lissa.

"Rose, calm down. We are just taking her to a new prison and she wanted to stop and give Christian his birthday present, since its next week." One of the guardians said.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You are letting a murderer give her nephew a birthday present and this nephew happens to be very close to Lissa, who is the Queen and who is the person that this murderer tried to shoot. Do you see a problem with that? I sure do." I said.

"Yes, we know that the stakes are high right now. We planned to meet Christian here at 9 am because everyone would be in the meeting. So we didn't think that we would actually have contact with anyone except for Christian and his guardians. But I guess the meeting got out early. Anyways it's okay. We checked the present and she is with four guardians and with me. I'm supposed to use compulsion to keep her under control if anything goes wrong." Adrian said.

"Give me the present and I will give it to him. Hurry up and get her out of here, now. She is dangerous." I said, looking directly at her.

"Rose, really it's okay, I don't even have any weapons and I'm with guardians. You can stay here if you like, while I give the present to Christian and tell him goodbye. I wouldn't do anything with all these people here." Tasha said.

I laughed. "That's kind of hard to believe considering that at Lissa's coronation you tried to kill her, but ended up hurting me." I said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around and saw Dimitri. "It's alright, Rose." He said.

"You knew about this and you let it happen?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not happy about it, but it will only take like a minute and then she will be in Prison and out of our life's." He said.

I took a deep breath. I opened my mouth to say something but Tasha interrupted me. "Awww, look at you two, talking about me like I ruined your life's and like I'm not even here. Dimika you are looking well today, like always. How are you?"

I then stepped in front of him too. "Back off." I gritted through my teeth."

She smirked. "I don't trust her at all." I said.

"Me either." I heard Lissa say.

"Aunt Tasha, just hurry up and give me my present." Christian said.

He walked past me and Dmitri stopped him. "Go wait by Lissa. Let me check the present."

"Check the present for what?" He asked Dimitri.

"Well like bombs and poisons and stuff." HE answered.

"What? Come on, seriously? She's not going to do anything. There's no way that she could have put anything present anyway. The guards would have caught her. You guys know her. She's still the same."

"No she's not. She's a crazy jealous bitch and I want her out of here now!" I yelled.

Tasha laughed. "Oh Rose, you know that's not true. I'm just a girl who fell in love and will do anything to get what she wants. Doesn't that sound like someone awful familiar? I think it sounds like you." She said, playing with my mind.

"That's enough. Give me the present." Dimitri demanded.

"Here you go, Dimika." She said, batting her eyes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a roll of money and a small wrapping bag and gave it to Dimitri.

"Christian, I'm going to have to open this." Dimitri said.

"Oh no, that's not necessary. These guards already checked it." Tasha said.

That gave it away. Dimitri and I looked at each other. Both our faces were serious and are eyes were wide. As always we were thinking the same thing. He ripped open the package and found a cologne bottle. He then held it up to his ears and he could hear it. Within the dark bottle was a bomb and it made a beebing noise per each second. He pulled of the lid and saw the bright red flashing number. 5, 4, 3, he through the bottle towards the trees and everything happened at once.

I grabbed Lissa and we ran towards the opposite direction that Dimitri through it. Dimitri did the same with Christian. Tasha had escaped the four guardians surrounding her and was running away from the bomb, but away from us too. The guardians took Adrian and started running with us, not worrying about Tasha. They come first. First Lissa and then I can go beat the crap out of Tasha, I thought. Well that was the plan if I made it out alive after this bomb.

While we were running away the bomb exploded when it was in the air. I grabbed Lissa and pulled her under me. When we landed I was on top of her. All of us were thrown up into the air and landed away from each other. I was sweating and my clothed were singed, but the bomb didn't really affect me. I was with Lissa and she has used her healing powers to protect both of us from the fire. I stood up and looked at her.

"You just used your powers to keep that bomb from injuring us. Please tell me that you didn't expand that protection for everyone who was here." I said.

I knew she did though, because the darkness was coming out. She was digging her nails into her arms, drawing blood. She used so much power and was losing control right now. She was shaking. I seized her shoulders. "Stop. Stop hurting yourself. Control it. Stop the darkness. Control the darkness." I said, searching for her eyes.

I put my hands over her hands and had to put effort into pulling them away from her arms.

"Rose, why aren't we hurt? Did Lissa-?" Dimitri said running up behind us with Adrian, Christian and two guardians. Wait where were the other guardians? He didn't finish the sentence because he already knew the answer as soon as he saw Lissa.

Christan came and put his arms around her trying to calm her down. Adrian came and started to say the same things I was saying to her earlier.

"Where is she? Where is Tasha?" I asked, stepping away from Lissa and Dimitri and walking over to the two guardians.

"We don't know. She got away. She was heading towards the entry gate I think." One of them said.

I pushed past them and started to run in that direction. I heard Dimitri calling my name. I didn't stop. I knew that he was coming after me to stop me.

He caught up to me and I stopped. "I have to go get her. She's a murderer. She-"

He interrupted me. "I know. I'm not going to stop you. Look the other two guardians, Ethan and George, they are with her, and they are helping her. When you get to her call Mikhail. HE will take her to prison and we will have a trial to see if she can be sentenced to death. Bring the guardians to our room. WE are going to torture them and find out exactly whats going on okay?" HE said talking fast.

I nodded. "Find Sonya, she will help with Lissa. You and Adrian are going to have to calm everyone at the court down, don't have Lissa or Christian do it." I told him.

HE nodded and then leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was short and demanding. "Be careful." He said and then we went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Authors note: Thank you so much for the good reviews. I will be able to write more now that I am on Christmas Break. IF you have any suggestions for the story to put in upcoming chapters, please tell me. Also, one of the comments said that she was sure that Dimitri would go with Rose to go get Tasha. I thought about doing that, but I decided not to, because I wanted Dimitri to show that he trusts Rose and I wanted Rose to go after Tasha for more personal reasons and you will see what I mean by that in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and please Review!**

I ran off after Tasha, not sure where to go. I kept thinking about Dimitri and Lissa. Lissa was probably going crazy right now because of how much spirit she just used and I wish I could be there to help, but I wasn't going to let Tasha get away with this. I mean she tried to kill Lissa twice and the first time she ended up hurting me, which I'm sure she was okay with because I was with Dimitri and not her. She also set me up for the queen's murderer and killed the queen and above all she tried to take my man. She played all of us.

I paused at the entry gate. I looked down and saw that the guardians who guard the gate where both unconscious. I rolled my eyes and cursed under my breath. Then I picked up my speed and ran straight. I had no idea where I was going. I was hoping I would hear something or someone. After running about a mile longer I stopped. I felt it. Nausea. The feeling I get when there are Strigoi near was here. I turned around and saw two Strigoi. There red eyes gave me the death look. I put my hand on my stake and got ready to block off their attack. I looked past them. Behind them was a smiling Tasha and next to her was Ethan and George.

"I had a feeling you would come. I thought Dimitri would too, but one of you had to stay behind and help Lissa. Plus, you're the one that actually wants to kill me. Dimitri wouldn't. HE still loves me." Tasha said, taking a step in front of the two Strigoi.

I rolled my eyes. "He never loved you. He still had feelings for me. He never had any feelings for you but other than just a good friend." I said, I knew it was true because he always reassured me that he never loved her.

"You're right. HE never let himself love me because you were in the way, but if something were to happen to you, like let's say you were sent to prison for commiting a murder or maybe you died, then he would accept me. HE would love me and he would have chosen me and then my plans would have succeeded." She said.

"What plan? Why do you want to kill Lissa. Why are you teaming up with Strigoi?" I asked taking a tighter grip on my stake.

"I've said to mush already. But let's just say that Lissa would be the person to make everyone win against the Strigoi. Why wouldn't I work with the Strigoi? They have more power than anyone right now. We made a deal. I work for them and I get some things that I have been wanting for a while. Ethan, George let's go. Keya, Landon kill her." Tasha said and started to leave.

Oh no, she is not getting away with this. I pulled out my stake and held it down by my thigh. Keya and Landon started to circle me. I watched their every move. Keya attacked first, fangs bearing. I dodged her and swung my arm at the same time and ended up hitting her neck. She didn't fall, but she lost her balance. I heard Landon attack behind me. I turned around and slashed my stake across his tummy. He growled in pain. I then gave him a hard kick where I had cut him and he fell down.

I turned back around and dodged Keya's next attack. I think she was a new Strigoi because she always aimed for my neck and she kept herself open and unprotected. So as soon as I dodged her I stuck my stake into her heart and she fell to the ground. One down, one more to go. I bended over to take my stake out of her heart and when I did Landon grabbed hold of my neck and was about to disconnect my head with my body, but I was able to shove him off me. When he landed on the ground, I straddled him and put the point of my stake against his throat.

"Answer my questions or else you will end up like you're friend over there." I said, of course I was going to kill him anyway but I needed a threat.

HE spit at me and I shoved the stake further into him causing him to snarl. "Who are you working for? What do you guys want?" I yelled at him.

"Control. Power. Food. We want you guys gone and that's what we are planning. We are planning an attack. They are afraid now that Lissa is queen, that's why we got people like Tasha and Ethan to help us." HE choked out.

"Who are you working for? When is the attack?" I asked.

"Tasha. I was working for Tasha. I don't know who she was working for. I don't know when the attack is. They said they want more Moroi and Guardian recruits first."

"Where did Tasha go?" I asked.

"I don't know." He stuttered out.

I cut his throat. "I don't know. They didn't tell me. We weren't supposed to go with them. We were suppose to kill you and then go back and set up another bomb in Christian's room." He said. I saw fear spread across his eyes.

"If you two can't set up the bomb, then will anyone else do it?" I asked.

"No. Keya and me were the bomb makers." He answered.

I sighed. "Can you tell me anything else? Anything that will help me?"

"No, I'm new, they don't tell us anything, but I can tell you the names of a couple Strigoi who may know some stuff."

"Tell me." I said, getting excited.

"Gale Hiems, Penelope White, Fefe Jones, Hannah Renn, Jacob Jay, and Donavan Yull." HE said.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, but I can't let a Strigoi live." I said. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was dead before he could.

I stood up and grabbed my stake. I could go after Tasha or I could go back and share my information. I decided to go back because I really wanted to find these Strigoi that he told me about. I took out my cell and went to my notes and typed in their names. I then started to walk back to the Palace.

**Aurthors note: What did you think? What will happen when Rose get's back to the Palace? Where is Tasha? Will these Strigoi that Rose was told about know anything? Will she go after them? Will there be an attack? You will find out in the upcoming chapters. I will try to write and upload whenever as soon as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I was shocked to see that Dimitri didn't run over to me and sweep me up into his arms, glad to see that I was okay, when I got back. Instead he just looked at me with an eyebrow raised and then his face went blank and serious like normal.

When I got back, everyone was in the dining hall-and I mean everyone. Every single maid, cook, prince, princess, ect. When I opened the huge doors and walked in, everyone turned their heads and looked at me. The first person I made eye contact with was Dimitri. I walked toward him, Lissa and Christian.

As soon as I sat down, a clutter of questions started coming out of everyone's mouths. What happened? Where is Tasha? Is Tasha dead? What about the two guardians that betrayed us? Is the bomb gone? Are we safe? What's going on?

"Shut up!" Someone yelled. Everyone hushed. The person who yelled it was Adrian. "I'm sure that Rose is going to tell us everything." He said and sat back done.

I stood up. "Okay I have good news, bad news and helpful news." I said, I hoped that that would be a good start. "I went after Tasha and ran into her, the two guardians- Ethan and George and then two Strigoi. Tasha, Ethan and George had teamed up with Strigoi and they get something in return, I'm not sure what that is though. Ethan, George and Tasha escaped when I was fighting off Landon and Keya, the Strigoi. The plan was for Landon and Keya to kill me and then come back and set another bomb on the palace. Apparently they were the bomb makers. Anyway there plan had failed. I was able to get a little information out of Landon before I killed him.

They are getting weaker, it sounds like, even though there numbers are so much bigger then us. They are getting Moroi and guardians to work for them, I guess you could call them spies, like Tasha, Ethan and George. Everything that Tasha did was because of them…and other personal reasons. I know that they are afraid because of Lisssa. Lissa is changing the rules and that is what is going to make them loose. They want to attack us, get us out of the way, kill off all of the Moroi and dhampirs or at least kill most of us where we would work for them. They want power. They want control. They want food. That is all I was told. Landon was new and didn't know much, but he did give me the names of a few people. I was thinking that we would track them down, find out what we need and then kill them." I said.

Everyone was deep in thought. They let everything settle in and then someone asked, "What about Tasha?"

"I think we have more important things to worry about at this moment. I'm sure that we will run into her soon."

"What if there are other traitors?" Someone else asked.

"Well, we can't really do anything about that. We just have to watch our backs and be careful of who we trust. It sounds like the Strigoi are winning people over by promising them things, and I highly doubt that they won't keep that promise. But sitting here and thinking about the people you don't like and wondering if they are traitors too is going to get us nowhere. It's times like these when we need to be together more than ever." Dimitri said.

"I agree with Rose. We need to send people out and find these Strigoi and find out what is going on. We will figure that out later. Right now I think everyone needs some rest and we need more protection. Every guardian who is not guarding any Moroi right now will be given a Moroi to protect. We will also add more guardians to the gates and every Moroi who is not protected will now have a guardian. I don't care what the dhampirs have done to get the punishment of not being to guard. This is important. Also all guardians start training your Moroi to fight with their powers.

I'm not sure what the plan will be when the attack happens. I don't know if we will fight with our guardians or not, but we will be able to defend ourselves. I will send a warning out to all of the schools and every Moroi and guardian who is not working with us. If they want to come here and fight and protect then they can. We need everyone that we can get. This is all an order." Lissa said.

I nodded in approval. Lissa's voice was deep, demanding and powerful, not her usual calm voice. This was important to her. Everyone she cared about was at risk here and she was through trying to convince people and find a happy median. She was the queen. She was in charge and no one argued.

"You may leave. Eddie and Hans can you please go assign every guardian who is not assigned to everyone already to a Moroi or a gate? Mikheal and Sonya can you please send out a warning to everyone? Please be careful everyone." Lissa said in her calm voice now. Slowly and quietly everyone left. Christian, Adrian, Lissa, Dimitri and I stayed.

We were all quiet for a minute. Christian kissed Lissa's check. Adrian got a drink and Dimitri scooted his chair closer to me and put his arm around me.

"Are you okay?" I asked Lissa.

She nodded.

"Sonya helped her. She gave her some medicine and let Lissa punch a hole in the wall to let the darkness out." Christian said.

Lissa nodded again.

"You're scared." I said.

She looked up, a tear running down her face. "I don't want to loose anyone. I don't want to be the blame if anyone dies and if anyone blames me or not I will always blame myself for any loses because I'm the Queen. I don't want to loose control again. Everytime the darkness comes, I feel like it takes over me. Like I'm a horrible person and have no good in me anymore." She said dropping her voice to a whisper.

Christian wrapped his arms around her and I said, "Everything that you just ordered is a good thing. It is going to help a lot. It won't be your fault. A lot of lives will be lost but it will be no one faults except for the Strigoi and the traitors."

"Lissa, the guardians are suppose to protect when it comes to fighting, not you. You are doing great. You will be the person to thank after we win this. Strigoi have a reason to be afraid. You are an amazing Queen." Dimitri added.

"We just need to be alert at all time and come up with a plan. Who is going to go find these people?" Adrian asked.

Lissa didn't answer, no one did. "I think we all need some rest. A good nights sleep will help us. We will wake up with a fresh mind and then we will talk." Christian finally said. We all nodded in agreement.

Dimitri and I walked Lissa and Christian to there room. They wanted to stay together tonight. Christian's other guardian, Jesse, and Lissa's other guardian, Eddie was going to keep watch tonight. So Dimitri and I headed towards my room.

We were both silent. We didn't even hold hands. We just walked together. When we got to my room, I shut the door and locked it.

Dimitri sat on my couch. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I let my hair out of my pony tail and took my shoes off and then started to unbutton my white shirt when I felt two strong warm hands wrap around my waist.

Dimitri nuzzled his face into my neck and whispered, "Want help?"

I giggled. "Yes, I would." I turned around and faced him. I put my arms around his neck and we locked eyes.

"Are you worried about Lissa?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "Yes, not about the fight, but about the darkness and her spirit. It was easier when I had some of it and when we had the bond."

"I bet it was, but please don't go off and get killed just so she can save you and then ya'll can get the bond back." He said.

I laughed, knowing that he was actually serious. I had actually already considered doing that, too. "I won't." I promised. He caressed my face and then leaned down for a kiss. It started off slow and romantic but of course it led into a deep passionate sexy kiss. We got into the shower and rubbed each other and then went to sleep. Even though he was right next to me, I dreamed about him anyway.


End file.
